


The rug really ties the afterlife together, man

by Grettkit



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grettkit/pseuds/Grettkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus realises he looks like The Dude.</p><p>Or I watched too much Big Lebowski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rug really ties the afterlife together, man

In which Magnus watches a certain movie and gets dared. Set in a time when he is twenty one, and is somehow still 'alive'.

 

So, lad's night is a new thing we started. We being Blitz, Sam, and I. It's where we meet the first Wednesday night of every night and do whatever. We all decided to stay in contact and hang out, even though the big quest mission thing ended. Tonight it's Blitz's turn to choose the activity. More than slightly nervous, I walk into his shop, and head upstairs to the living area. The staircase is hidden at the end of the hallway with the freaky as heck dressing rooms. Climbing up the rickety steps alone is enough to put me on edge, so it certainly doesn't help my nerves that at the top, I open the door and I'd like to say there was a lovely tea party. Not really. Alright, after all my awesomely amazing acts of heroism, this is going to sound like the lamest thing in Noobtown.

When I opened the door, Sam jumped out at me. Now, when I say jumped out, I don't mean she just leaped out from the other side of the couch shouting, "Surprise!" No, that'd be too nice for her. Sam had to project herself off of the ledge above the door, down onto my shoulders. Basically, I was forced into giving a girl a piggy back ride. Almost instantly Sam was back on the ground.

"What the actual heck, dude? What did I ever do to you?!" I yelled, clutching my chest, just now getting over the split-second heart attack. "You know how much that staircase freaks me out. You are never going to be trusted again!" Both of my so called friends were laughing. Hard. It didn't take long until I joined them. "So, what are we actually doing?"

Blitz spoke up, "I was thinking the ultimate and most quote-able movie possibly ever made. I am obviously talking about The Big Lebowski." Now that movie I've heard of. I was expecting some weird old movie from Blitz that Sam and I would pretend to like. Not a movie that's been on my list for a while. 

"Well, that's just like your opinion, man," I respond in the highest sounding voice I can produce. The two of us laughed at my comment, as Sam just looked slightly confused. "It's a reference.....to the movie," I explained.

"Ohhh, you've seen it?"

"Not once. Who wants popcorn?" We proceed to pop the corn, and get everything set up. Finally, as Blitz enters the room, he turns the lights off for a better dramatic effect.

The movie is amazing. For the next week, I'll probably only talk in quotes. I can't believe I've waited so long to see it.

"Magnus, quick before we go, can I dare you?" Sure that sounds like a weird question, especially from a girl who can smile like a maniac, but i ain't about to be called a chicken.

"Sure, lay it on me. Wow, remind me to never say that again." She giggled for a moment until that evil grin returned.

"Don't shave for two month."

"That's it? You're so on. This is the easiest dare ever." We shook hands before leaving, making me wonder why she dared me to do this.

 

******

 

The lad's night after The Dare as we called it, was my choice, and the Doctor Who marathon went off without a hitch. It's when the rotation came back to Sam I was about to kill her. Here I am, haven't shaved for two months, and the people on the streets are seemingly just now noticing that I look homeless. On a completely unrelated note, I'm getting enough money to help me out through night school. Don't want to be home and jobless forever, and I don't really want to leave Misgaurd if I can avoid it.

So, when I entered Blitz's shop this time, you can probably understand my apprehension when my friends where not upstairs, but hanging out by the checkout counter. They didn't notice that I had walked in, seemingly into a deep conversation. After I sat on the counter between the two, Blitz and Sam finally acknowledged me. "Kid, come on, I just cleaned that."

"And now I'm sitting on it. And I'm confused, so I win. What's with being in the shop this time?"

"That's because my plan has two parts. Part one happens in here, and is heavily based around you," Sam explained.

"What did I do this time?" I ask, a tone of fake dismay in my voice.

"There is actually a part of this you'll like. We're finally getting rid of that terrible beard." With those words, Blitz took a razor out from under the counter, and handed it to her. She gave no warning. Sam just came at me with a vibrating razor. Although, that's pretty good. I can finally look like a normal person again! The shaving took longer than expected. About twenty minutes. This fact left me very relieved when they finally deemed it done. Blitz then produced a handheld mirror from the same place as the razor, seriously, what doesn't he have back there? 

He gave it to me, and I immediately started laughing. They had given me a gotee. Just like the Dude's. Still gasping for breath, Blitz told us, "The next thing in store is wardrobe. I'll be back in a second." Then he disappeared to the back room.

I turned toward Sam. "I can't believe you actually did this. You're such a nerd."

"No," she replied, "we helped you. Think about what Friday is."

"You seriously did this all for Halloween?"

"Of course not, I also find it very funny. Also, you're going to a Halloween party with me. All my friends are going to flip when they see you. Everyone loves that movie." Just as she finished talking, Blitz reappeared, carrying purple patterned pants, a purple shirt, and a cardigan type thing.

"This is actually amazing," I commented, taking the clothes. Not really bothering to go to the dressing rooms, I started changing from where I stood as we all made fun of my situation right now. "Alright, I assume we're going bowling now?"

"Spot on, brotha. And from there you are most definately going to order a White Russian," Sam answered.

"Never say that again, man."

"No promises."

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came up with while watching The Big Lebowski. Check me out on Tumblr? Gretkitt. I take requests if you want. Thanks!


End file.
